Magic Trixie
Magic Trixie is a american animated series that had 4 seasons and 40 episodes. Premise When 10 year old girl name Trixie discovered that she has natural talent, She trained to be the greatest magician in the world, While at the same time, discovering where her magic come from. Characters Main Characters *Trixie: One of the Main Protagonists of the series. She was a girl who admired the Migmar Magma and wanted to learn magic. In Magma's show she discovered to have natural magic Talent and became a world famous magician. However she wondered how her powers came to be and they suddenly appear out of nowhere. In the season 1 finale Trixie discovered that she was abandoned by her real parents, Who also had Natural Magic Talent as they wanted to protect her from her uncle, who wanted to use her powers to rule the world. *Migmar Magma: One of the Main Protagonists, Magma was once a famous magician who use tactics to fool people into believe he had Natural Magic Talent. He was originally an Antagonist towards Trixie due to her showing him up in the show, Until she used her magic to turn him into a bird. Now he acts like Trixie's Assistant and Mentor to help her full control the magic. In the season 2 episode titled "Memory of Magma" it was revealed that Magma came from a family of magicians with Natural Magic Talent but he was the only one in his family not to inherit magic, But rather study fake magic in order to become one. For Season one and two Magma has been stuck as a bird with Trixie not knowing how to change him back, but in the season 2 finale, her parents used their magic to transform him back into a human and continue mentoring Trixie. *Flexible Francesca: One of the Main Protagonists of the series. She is a 26 year old french contortionist who joined the circus. She act like a mother/sister figure toward Trixie when they are on tour, such as giving her advice. She had a huge crush on Magma back when he was human until he was turned into a bird. In the season two episode "The French Disconnection" it was revealed that she joined the circus at 17 when she lost her parents in a fire and need to make enough money to live a happy life. **Walter: One of the Main Protagonists of the series. He is the son of the the ringleader of the circus and Trixie's crush. Unlike his father, Walter wanted to be a artist rather then a ringleader, through he doesn't listen to him as he want him to take over the circus once he retired. At first Glance Trixie feel head over heel in love with him, but this causes her to temporarily lose her powers. In "Memory of Magma" it was revealed that Walter's parents were divorce with him living with his mother, until she died in a car crash and was place with his father. *Cyrus: The Main Antagonist of the series. He is Trixie's Uncle who want to capture and use her natural Talent to conquer the earth. In the season 2 episode "Magic Memory" it is revealed that Cyrus is Trixie's mother's brother and that he was originally born with no magic Talent. One day he found a magic stone that will allow him to absorb magic natural talents from others and bestow upon him and used it to steal some the talent from, however he discovered that with each use of the Stone he shortened his lifespan, but he discovered that if he can absorb the magic someone before their 13th birthday, It'll restore his life span and realize that is niece must be the one. On Trixie's 2nd birthday Cyrus and attempted to capture her, only for his sister to use her magic to save Trixie and use send her away. Ever since Cyrus and his minions travel the world to find Trixie. Minor Characters Category:TV Shows